Told You So
by Higuchimon
Summary: [one-shot, 31halloween, prompt #15, costumne, Fubuki & Misawa, references to Taniya x Misawa/Misawa x Taniya, Tigershipping] Misawa needed a little help picking his costume for the Osiris Red Cosplay Duel. Who better to help with a costume than Fubuki?


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
><strong>Title:<strong> Told You So  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Fubuki, Misawa  
><strong>Romance:<strong> References to Taniya x Misawa  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 577||**Status:** One-shot  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Friendship, Humor, Romance||**Rated:** PG-13  
><strong>Challenge:<strong> 31halloween: prompt #15, costume  
><strong>Summary:<strong> [one-shot, 31halloween, prompt #15, costumne, Fubuki & Misawa, references to Taniya x Misawa/Misawa x Taniya, Tigershipping] Misawa needed a little help picking his costume for the Osiris Red Cosplay Duel. Who better to help with a costume than Fubuki?

* * *

><p>"This one." Fubuki held the costume against Misawa for a heartbeat before he tossed it aside. "No, that's not right either." He stared at the collection of costumes again, chewing his lower lip. Misawa wasn't at all certain he liked the look in the young Blue student's eyes.<p>

_Why did I ask for his help?_ The answer came a heartbeat later: because he was hopeless when it came to choosing a costume. He'd never even attended a costume party in his life before. So picking one for the Osiris Red Cosplay Duel baffled him. "Maybe I should just not bother. It isn't necessary."

Fubuki shook his head, waggling a finger in Misawa's face. "Nonsense! This is fun! Now, what do you think of this one?" He held up an Amazoness Swordswoman costume, then frowned harder at Misawa. "No, you don't have the hips for it." He glanced toward Misawa's face. "What are you blushing for?"

"N-nothing." Misawa wished he could command his blood to go downward. "What about that one?"

He pointed randomly, not caring, just so long as he could pick one and be done with it. Fubuki opened the box and pulled out the costume, comparing it to Misawa. "I think this might work, and it's in your size." Fubuki, naturally, didn't look at the tag to know that. "Here, go put it on."

Misawa got a good look at what this was and it did nothing to help his blood leave his face. For lack of any better response, he headed to the bathroom to change. He could hear rattling coming from where Fubuki was and didn't dare to ask what it might be. He might get an answer.

It took a few moments to wriggle into the outfit, tugging the cloth head over his own head. _It does fit._ He had no idea of how Fubuki could judge sizes like that.

"Come on out! I've got your makeup ready!"

He didn't know how Fubuki could do things like that, either.

MIsawa stepped out of the bathroom and Fubuki took a long, considering look at him. "Perfect. You were born to wear that." He paused. "You're blushing again."

"Nothing." Misawa shook his head as Fubuki stepped over with makeup kit in hand. "Do I need to do that, too?"

"Of course. What's an Amazoness Pet Tiger without his scar? You probably earned that scar defending your Amazon!" Fubuki set to work at once and Misawa stood there letting him do it. He didn't want to try to explain to Fubuki that he wasn't a real Amazoness Pet Tiger. Not to mention that the whole situation made him think about Taniya and wondered what she'd think about seeing him like this.

Fubuki caught his attention, a knowing sort of smile on his lips. "You'll meet her again one day, I'm sure. Don't lose hope. True love always comes through in the end."

He didn't bother blushing this time. He didn't think he had any blood left to blush with. "I don't know if this is true love."

"Of course it is. If you don't believe it is, then believe me. One day, I'm going to tell you _I told you so._" Fubuki stepped back and nodded, gesturing for Misawa to check his reflection.

Misawa refused to think about what Fubuki told him. Not that he didn't like Taniya; he did. But true love? At fifteen?

Years later, Fubuki kept his promise. "I told you so."

**The End**

**Note:** I originally posted this back in October 2012, but now am reposting these ficlets separately instead of as a collection, in order to have each listed under their proper character and rating.


End file.
